La polvere delle farfalle
by Charly2003
Summary: Nessuno si fermò a guardare la forma abbattuta dell'Uomo Nero, nessuno fece caso al suo sogno che, dorato, prendeva forma sopra la sua testa, stendeva le fragili ali e cominciava a muoversi leggero. [English version posted on the movie section]


I personaggi appartengono a William Joyce.

 **LA POLVERE DELLE FARFALLE**

L'uomo rimase fermo immobile, tenendo gli occhi chiusi. È seduto per terra, vede la luce del sole attraverso le palpebre chiuse, inspira profondamente l'aria calda e profumata: odore d'estate, di grano e di fiori. Nelle orecchie il frinire delle cicale. Dov'era? Chi era? Cosa stava facendo? Poi, all'improvviso.

\- PAPA'!

Una voce acuta, infantile, che gli perfora il timpano dell'orecchio desto, due mani piccole e insistenti che lo strattonano.

Ah, sì, certo.

Kozmotis apre gli occhi e si volta a sorridere, scoprendo tutti i denti, a sua figlia che, in piedi accanto a lui, gli tira la giacca con tutta la forza che ha.

\- Le farfalle! Me lo avevi _promesso_!

Con un movimento fluido districhi le lunghe gambe che avevi tenuto incrociate e ti alzi. Siete all'ombra di una maestosa quercia, solitaria guardiana del confine tra un prato verde costellato di papaveri rossi e una distesa dorata di grano maturo. L'erba si muove e i papaveri chinano timidi la corolla scarlatta al passaggio del vento.

Dietro di te, con la schiena appoggiata al tronco dell'albero tua moglie siede su una coperta rilassandosi con un libro, la tovaglia con i resti del pic-nic è stata abbandonata alla conquista delle formiche che stanno trasportando vittoriose il bottino nella loro tana, una briciola per volta. Le rivolgi un'occhiata piena d'esasperazione divertita. Lei ricambia con un sorriso pieno d'amore, gli occhi scuri brillano di gioia.

\- Papàààà!

Con un ruggito afferri tua figlia per la vita e la sollevi sulla tua spalla, mettendola a testa in giù. Lei ride e grida deliziata, senti i suoi capelli neri frustarti la schiena e con le gambette lasciate nude dal corto vestito estivo ti prende a calci nello stomaco.

\- Papà! Mettimi giuuuuù!

Fai una giravolta e lei allunga le braccia, come se stesse per spiccare il volo.

Poi la fai tornare con i piedi a terra. Lei barcolla per un attimo, affondando i piedi scalzi nell'erba e poi si toglie i capelli neri dal viso, rivelando penetranti occhi verdi e il naso lungo e curvo che ha ereditato da te. Il suo sorriso è raggiante, le manca un dente e quella finestrella nella sua dentatura ti riempie di malinconia perché non c'era l'ultima volta che eri stato a casa.

Ti inginocchi, piegando poi ulteriormente il collo, per poterla guardare negli occhi.

\- Allora, Sera, dove eravamo?

\- Farfalle!

Strilla lei.

Ti chini, avvicinandoti a tua figlia con fare cospiratorio, sussurrando a voce alta.

\- Allora, ascolta il mio piano d'attacco.

La bambina annuisce spalancando gli occhi.

\- Tu aggiri silenziosamente il nemico e io lo attacco frontalmente, spingendolo nella tua direzione.

Lei annuisce di nuovo, soffocando una risata con le mani.

La voce di tua moglie vi raggiunge.

\- Mi raccomando Sera, ricordati di non toccarle. Se tocchi loro le ali, quelle povere bestiole non saranno più in grado di volare!

\- Te lo prometto mamma, starò attenta!

Avvicini l'indice alle labbra chiuse, intimandole il silenzio e poi con un gesto e sollevando il sopracciglio la inviti a prendere posizione. Lei corre, piegata in due, rasente il tappeto erboso, lasciandosi sfuggire ogni tanto qualche risatina.

Ti raddrizzi, aspettando che lei faccia il giro del prato. Era per quello che avevate scelto proprio quel posto per passare la giornata. Avevi promesso alla tua bambina un mare di farfalle e quel giorno ce ne sono tante. Dozzine e dozzine di farfalle gialle che, ancora ignare, svolazzavano pigramente tra i fiori e l'erba,

\- Adesso Sera!

La bambina si alza in piedi, da dove si era acquattata in attesa, mentre tu cominci a correre per il prato, a zigzag, disturbano la tranquilla giornata degli insetti alati e facendoli sollevare in aria in una nuvola dorata in mezzo alla quale la tua adorata bambina si tuffa a occhi e bocca spalancata.

Ti fermi a guardarla. Salta e muove le braccia, come se fossero ali e sembra anche lei una farfalla, nel suo vestitino giallo sporco d'erba e di terra.

Senti tua moglie ridere e ti volti per condividere una fugace occhiata piena di gioia e amore, prima di tornare a riservare tutta la tua attenzione al grande amore della tua vita che corre leggera, in quel turbinio di fragili ali dorate.

E' un momento di felicità perfetta, la guerra a cui presto dovrai tornare è lontana. Hai un pensiero fugace: quell'attimo è meraviglioso e vuoi ricordarlo per sempre, per tutta la vita, senza scordarlo mai. Il sole, il profumo che aleggia nell'aria e le risate delle due persone che ti sono più preziose della vita stessa: questo è il sogno felice che serberai sempre nel tuo cuore.

* * *

I guardiani si erano allontanati, senza degnare di un secondo sguardo il corpo addormentato di Pitch. Solo Sandman si voltò, una volta, con un'espressione triste e piena di rimpianto sul suo viso dolcemente infantile, mentre guardava quelle farfalle gialle sfiorare delicatamente il viso grigio di quel guscio posseduto dalle ombre, che un tempo era stato un uomo buono e molto amato.

 _Dormi sepolto in un campo di grano_

 _Non è la rosa non è il tulipano_

 _Che ti fan veglia dall'ombra dei fossi_

 _Ma sono mille papaveri rossi_

NOTE

La canzone è "La guerra di Piero".

Quando ho visto, anni or sono, Le 5 leggende sono tornata a casa dal cinema con una domanda assillante: PERCHE' quando sogna l'Uomo Nero sogna farfalle? Questo è il risultato.


End file.
